


Into Mind

by Sallyua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Donghyuck is a sciencey boi, Evil, Gen, Interrogation, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Police, Some pretty weird shit, Supernatural Elements, mind powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyua/pseuds/Sallyua
Summary: Mark is a rookie cop new to the Seoul Crime Investigation Unit who is able to relive crimes from the criminal's eyes.





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized = Mark's POV

_ I have no idea how it happened. I have no idea when it started happening. My name is Mark Lee from the Seoul Crime Investigation Unit and I can relive a crime and see it from the criminal’s eyes. _

“Mark Lee, you’re late”, Taeil calls out as he stands at the coffee pot, making his daily pot.

“Insert generic excuse”, Mark says, slyly.

“You’re lucky you’re too valuable to fire”, Taeil says, laughing slightly.

“Wizard boy”, a voice behind Mark says.

“I told you to stop calling me that, Yuta”, Mark says, mockingly.

“Well how else do we explain your powers if it isn’t magic?”, Yuta says.

“You know there’s no such thing as magic, Yuta”, someone else speaks up.

“How would you explain it then, Donghyuck?”, Yuta asks.

“Everything in life has a basis in science, I haven’t figured it out yet but I will and you’ll see that his power is probably caused by a scientific phenomenon”, Donghyuck says.

“Can you translate that to a language I can understand?”, Yuta says, giggling. He stops giggling when he sees Donghyuck about to throw a stapler at him before Taeil stops him.

_ This is my team. Part of it anyway. These 3 are Moon Taeil, Head Chief of the unit, Lee Donghyuck aka Haechan, resident genius and our special case specialist, and Nakamoto Yuta, our head profiler. Our team consists of 7 people. The other 3 are Johnny Seo, our musclehead and the only one of us who could actually tackle a criminal honestly, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul aka Ten, our hacker and information specialist, and finally Dong Sicheng aka Winwin, he’s our persuasion and interrogation expert. Then of course, there’s me. I’m the rookie cop who was supposed to be placed in the call center after graduating from the academy. But Taeil saw something in me and had me placed in his unit. We soon after discovered my special ability and we’ve been using it to hunt down some criminals ever since. No one outside the unit knows because if they did, it could spell trouble. The 7 of us make up the crime investigation unit. We might get up to some crazy stuff but we catch the criminals no problem. _

“New case, 2 women were found dead exactly 15 miles apart in south Seoul, both with the words “Sorry” carved into their arms”, Ten says.

“The first victim, Park Sooyoung, was found in an empty storefront at exactly 6:27 this morning, while the second, Bae Joohyun, was found under a tree in a park 15 miles away”, Yuta says.

“Also we found Sooyoung’s left arm to have been carved while Joohyun’s right was carved”, Ten says.

“Any connection between the two?”, Taeil asks.

“I’m still working on it”, Ten says.

“Ten, get on that”, Taeil says. Ten nods his head in understanding.

“Yuta and Johnny, you guys go check out Sooyoung’s crime scene, Winwin and I will go to Joohyun’s”, Taeil says, “and Donghyuck and Mark, you guys know what to do.”

Everyone nods and they all pack up their things and head out of the room. 

“Mark, come on”, Donghyuck says, signalling him to follow him. The 2 head through the building to Taeil’s office, where Donghyuck looks to make sure no one’s following before closing the door and locking it.

Donghyuck walks over to the bookshelf on the far right wall before pulling at one specific book, revealing a secret doorway, leading into another room. This room has a big lounge chair in the center with a smaller chair to the side with a large machine in front of it.

“Damn, am I a genius or what?”, Donghyuck says.

“You say that everytime we come into this room”, Mark says.

The 2 of them laugh as Mark sets himself into the lounge chair and Donghyuck sits in the smaller. Donghyuck begins messing around with the machine and powers it on.

“You know the drill”, Donghyuck says, handing Mark some wires attached to the machine. Mark attaches the wires to his chest, right where the heart is, to his right temple and on his right arm.

“It may seem extreme to you but we need to monitor your vitals while you’re under”, Donghyuck says, “Can’t have you dying on us.”

“How sweet, you do have a heart after all”, Mark says.

“I do, I just prefer to think with my brain”, Donghyuck says, “okay, everything’s set up, now do your thing and I’ll write down everything you tell me.”

Donghyuck pulls out a notepad and paper. Mark closes his eyes and begins to use his power to see a crime happen from the perspective every cop wishes they could: from the criminal’s.

_I open my eyes and I see the inside of a house. It’s so dark in here. Wait, we’re headed to a door. It looks old and made out of wood._ _I’m walking towards the door. There’s a clock on the wall. It says 2:04. It’s 2:04am right now._

“Okay so I’m guessing that both victims were killed that night then were immediately placed in the locations they were found in. They were both extremely fresh corpses, the blood was still wet from the stab wounds. But why would he place them in such wildly different locations?”, Donghyuck says.

“I think the words carved into their arms is the key”, Mark says, “Sooyoung’s was on her left arm and she was found on the west side of south Seoul. If you look at a map, that’s on the left. And Joohyun was found on the east side, or the right, which is the arm the word was carved on.”

“Look who’s getting all smart now”, Donghyuck says, writing it all down on his notepad, “Keep looking, remember any small detail can help.”

“I think I found the address”, Mark says, “I can see an envelope with the address on it.”

Mark tells Donghyuck the address and they quickly wrap up their work as Mark opens his eyes to see Donghyuck reaching into his shirt to remove the wires.

“This will never not be gay”, Mark says.

“Shush”, Donghyuck says, removing the wires off of his temples with a yank.

“Anyway, let’s tell the others”, Mark says. Donghyuck nods and the 2 head to Taeil’s desk phone to call and tell them the information.

“Thanks”, Taeil says, “We’ll head to the address now.”

“No problem”, Donghyuck says before hanging up.   


“We should head over there too”, Mark says.

“Good idea, go get ready, I’ll meet you outside in 5 minutes”, Donghyuck says, running out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FBI!”, Taeil says, bursting through the door of the address given to him by Donghyuck and Mark.

“Ten, Johnny, you two head upstairs”, Taeil says, “Try to find the old wooden door Mark saw.”

“Yuta, come with me, we’re going to the basement”, Taeil continues, “Winwin, you finish searching this floor and around back if you can.”

Taeil and Yuta head into the basement to investigate. It’s dark so they both turn on their flashlights, not lowering their guns.

Yuta quietly shines his light on a door in the very left corner and signals Taeil over.

“That must be it”, Taeil whispers.

Yuta puts his hand on the door and tries to open it but it won’t budge. Taeil signals him to step back before shooting the lock off the door.

They open the door to see an average sized man standing next to a seemingly dead woman in her 20s.

“Freeze!”, Taeil says, pointing the gun at the man 5 feet in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We got the scumbag”, Ten says.

“Good job, everyone”, Donghyuck says, smiling.

Mark opens his mouth to say something but before he even has a chance to say anything, Taeil bursts into the room, a bit panicked.

“Mark, we have a new case”, Taeil says as the 2 walk to the meeting room.

“It’s a real doozy”, Yuta says as the 2 arrive in the room and sit in their seats.

“A building in downtown Seoul was partially destroyed this morning due to what was thought to be faulty wiring but it was discovered the wiring was tampered with”, Ten states.

“So basically someone messed with the wiring intentionally...but why?”, Yuta says, quietly.

“Also it was discovered the central control room in the basement had not been opened, which is strange because that is the only place to access the wiring to cause that much destruction”, Ten says.

“Wow...that...I really have no idea what to say”, Yuta says.

“Whatever it is, we need to go investigate the building”, Taeil says, “gear up, we leave in 10 minutes.”

 

10 minutes later, the 7 of them head out to the cars on their way to the building on the other side of town.

A tall figure in a black mask looks at them from atop the building across the street.

“And so it begins”, he says in a deep voice, before turning to leave.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and the crew get put on the case. More characters introduced.

Mark, tired from using his ability and investigating the crumbling building, heads home. He attempted to use his power for the second time that day but it took too much of a toll on his body and he became exhausted before he could even get anything.

Mark gets in his car and head back to his apartment to get some rest for the next day, where they’re supposed to investigate yet another attacked building.

He walks into his apartment to hear loud music, which he definitely is not in the mood for.

“Ugh”, Mark says. He walks into one of the bedrooms to see 2 boys jumping around on the beds, dancing.

_These 2 absolute morons are my roommates Jaemin and Jeno. They’re both studying at the same police academy I graduated from last year. And right now, they’re destroying their bedroom by acting like children. I always get stuck with the man-children._

“Jeno! Lee Jeno!”, Mark screams over the music, rubbing his temples. Jeno looks in his direction, hopping off the bed and turning off the stereo.

“Mark’s home!”, Jeno screams, running to hug the older man. Jeno wraps his arms around him with Mark gasping for air until he finally lets go.

“Sweet, hey Mark”, another person coming into the room says.

“I can’t deal with this”, Mark says.

“You’re out of pizza rolls”, someone else says with a mouth full of food.

_These 2 Chinese boys are my friends Renjun and Chenle, also from the police academy. They hang around our apartment a lot when I’m at work but I don’t know much else about them._

“I’m not dealing with this”, Mark says, “I had a really rough day at work, I’m going to sleep at my brother’s place.”

Not even paying attention to what he said, the boys call out, “Have fun.”

Mark sighs and grabs his bag he keeps in the closet for times like this. When he needs to go stay with family because they’re slightly less insane than his roommates.

Mark slides into his car and makes his way about 5 blocks away before pulling into the driveway. He lets out a quiet sigh, hoping for some peace and quiet staying here. Once he opens the door, he realizes he’s not going to get it. He watches, unamused as his 2 brothers chase each other around the kitchen.

“Taeyong, give me the cookie cutter!”, the younger screams.

“I think you’ve made enough of a mess!”, the older yells back.

“The only mess around here is your life!”, the younger yells back before starting to chase the older around the kitchen some more. Mark sighs and puts his bag on the rack next to the door.

_These 2 idiots are Taeyong and Jisung, my brothers. Taeyong’s been our guardian since our parents died a few years ago. He’s already started a successful music label here in Seoul. Jisung’s just turned 12 and he’s already causing trouble around the house. Ugh, siblings._

“Guys!”, Mark yells to stop the 2 from causing anymore chaos.

“Mark!”, Jisung yells, running to his older brother.

“What are you doing here? You usually only come on weekends”, Taeyong says, picking up some of Jisung’s mess.

“Roommates”, Mark says, “I’m just really tired. New case at work.”

“It’s okay. Your room’s made upstairs. Just take it easy”, Taeyong says with a smile.

“Thanks, Yong”, Mark says, “I know I can count on you.”

Taeyong’s smile widens as Mark gives a weak one in return, exhausted from his day. He prys his younger brother off of him before heading to his room upstairs.

He lays down and rethinks everything. How could they have possibly gotten into that room without even going through the only entrance? It shouldn’t be possible. Or can it….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next day...

“Okay, everyone, we’ve officially been assigned to investigate the building destruction case and this one’s pretty insane”, Taeil says.

“What is it?”, Yuta asks.

“Well it’s definitely not good considering it’s called the Lucifer Case”, Taeil says.

“Oh wow”, Ten says.

“Basically there’s been a string of crimes, mainly destruction of buildings and other structures, in downtown Seoul. That one building we investigated yesterday was only the beginning. Since yesterday, there have been several deaths from 4 more building destructions and the government has labeled the crimes as terrorism. They have no idea how many people are involved but we can only presume there is a leader, a mastermind behind all of it. We call him Lucifer”, Taeil says, sifting through the file documents and pictures. Everyone gathers to look at it all.

“Here’s the interesting part”, Taeil starts, “some of the witnesses to the crimes said the terrorists used some kind of mind power on them, namely one of them said ‘The man stuck his hand out at me and suddenly I felt like my brain was melting’ and another said ‘He said my thoughts out loud before I could even form a sentence’.”

“Oh okay, how...exactly does a human do that?”, Ten says.

Mark thinks for a minute before realizing something.

“Oh my god, guys”, Yuta says, eyes widened.

“What?”, Johnny says.

“What if these guys got their powers from the same source as Mark?”, Yuta says, accompanied by hand gestures.

“Oh come on, Yuta, there’s no proof that these people even had powers”, Donghyuck says.

“No, no, Yuta may be an idiot sometimes but he may be onto something”, Ten says.

“Thanks? I think?”, Yuta says, “anyway, if we find one, maybe we can find out how they do it.”

“Yeah but one problem”, Ten says, “These guys are obviously intelligent enough to be able to hide without being caught.”

“So they probably look non-threatening”, Yuta says, rubbing his chin.

“Yuta, Donghyuck, get started on that profile for the terrorists and for this Lucifer character as well”, Taeil says, “we’re counting on you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re late”, a voice calls out from the darkness.

“Had some business”, another says.

“Mark Lee’s powers seem to be growing significantly”, the first says.

“He’ll be pleased to know”, the other says.

“Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions.


End file.
